Bad Blood
This was my idea for what might happen after the war. All of the characters are my own OCs, property of Sunburst, unless they are canon. If you would like to use any of my OCs, please check with me first. And, on a side note, the prologue doesn't all happen in one night, it actually happened over the course of a year. Prologue Tsunami had been swimming for a while. In the night, no colors were present in her vision. Everything whizzed by in a big grey blur. Suddenly she saw a flash of color, and she tipped her wings down to stop. She looked down. There it was again. A flash of blue. She swam towards it, and the source of the blue flashes was and egg. A SeaWing egg ready to hatch, because the flashes were the dragonet inside trying out its photophores. Well, she thought. I can't just leave it here. And with that, she reached down, and yanked it from the reef. Sunny flew across the night sands. The three moons were glowing, and the whole scene was lit up quite prettily. As she watched the sands below her, she saw something dark against the paleness of the landscape. She tucked into a spiral, and lit down next to it. It was an egg. A black egg. Without hesitation, she scooped it up, and flew off into the night. Clay wallowed about the marshes. In the middle of the night, everything looked the same. He passed a couple of sleep houses, and stumbled upon a nest. That made NO sense. It wasn't even breeding time! He opened it up, and a single egg lay in the bottom of the nest. And not just any egg. A blood-red egg. He frowned, thinking. After he pondered the situation, he scooped it up. MudWings don't care about their offspring anyway. Glory sighed, sitting outside the hatchery. It was so hard to convince RainWings to claim their dragonets. But, she knew that as she thought this, Mangrove and Orchid were checking up on their egg. And it wasn't weird at all that it was the middle of the night. She looked down through the trees. She saw something glistening, and she went to check it out. At the base of the tree, a smooth eggshell sat. She thought about moving it to the hatchery, but then stopped herself. Maybe whoever's egg it was didn't want it in the hatchery. She scooped it up and flew towards the 'Palace.' Starflight flew through the air, his blind eyes unseeing. The rocky plateau was still. He cocked his head to hear better, and took a deep breath through his nose. Since he was not very high off the ground, he heard, and smelled, something that made him do a double take. He heard the rustling of an unborn dragonet. He smelled an unborn dragonet. He flew down until he was at the source of the smell, with a talon resting on the eggshell. He bent down, so his nose touched the shell, and took a deep sniff. SkyWing. Who leaves a SkyWing egg out in the middle of the night? He picked it up and flew off. Whoever left it there probably doesn't want it anyway. Chapter One: Miami I sat on my bed, reading my favorite scroll. I loved Current to the Throne. I had spent a diamond of my own to obtain one signed by Matau, the author, himself. I had also waited in line for two hours. I was supposed to be getting ready for school, and as many times as I had read this scroll, I still wanted to read it again. I loved the witty lines and how everyone is so smart. If I didn't get up now, my mother would start yelling at me, and that is no fun. So, while full of regret, I put the scroll down and continued to get ready for my first day at the Trans Tribe School For Dragons, in Jade Mountain. A small blue head was poked into the doorway of my room. Grinning, my younger sister Atlanta shook a claw at me. "Miami! You know the rules! No reading before school!" I rolled my eyes. I rolled off of my bed, shoved Current to the Throne into my schoolbag, and ran out into the kitchen. My mom tossed me a RainWing granola bar and shooed me out the door, along with Atlanta, Crash, and Eddie. "Now make sure they know where they are supposed to go before you get to your first class!" she called after me. I looked back at her. "Of course, Mother!" I shouted. Let me take a moment to describe my family. My mother is Tsunami, and my father Riptide. My sister Atlanta looks almost exactly like my mother, even down to the same color photophores. My brothers Crash and Eddie are fraternal twins. Eddie got the Gill side of the gene pool. He is a medium green, with pea green photophores. Crash looks a lot like Riptide, except for the fact that his horns are a bit darker. When we finally arrived at TTTSFD, we all walked up to the registration desk. Behind the counter sat a NightWing with a bored expression on her face. "Name." she asked. Or, at least I think it was a question. "Miami." I said, slightly unsure what exactly was going to happen. "And this is Atlanta, Crash, and Eddie." The NightWing shifted, and produced four small scrolls. I took them, and ushered my siblings to their classes. I ran to my first class, History. Stopping outside the door, I took a deep breath. "Remember, Miami. Wonderful adventures begin and end with a single step." I pushed the door open, and walked into the room. The room had a diagram of the desks in the room all laid out in a specific way drawn on it. I walked over to desk system 1, where my name was written on the board. I plopped down next to a SandWing. Or, At least I thought it was a SandWing. He had light black scales, (there is a difference between grey and light black, grey is a thicker, richer color) and stars under his wing membranes. The number of hybrids had been going up since the war ended. A bright red SkyWing chose the seat next to the SandWing, an amber colored MudWing with gold highlights took the seat next to me, and a currently electric pink and blue RainWing took the seat next to her. Once class started, the teacher, a NightWing, introduced herself as Pastlearner, and told us to introduce ourselves to our peers. The SandWing began. "Hi. My name is Obsidian." he said. "I am a SightWing," he chuckled. "Which if you haven't already guessed, means I am half NightWing, half SandWing. I live in the Kingdom of the Sand, in the palace, with my mother Sunny, and my grandmother Thorn." Then, the SkyWing spoke. "The name's Sparks. I, to be obvious, am a SkyWing. I live in the Sky Kingdom, in the palace with my adoptive mother Fiero, and my adoptive father Harris. My egg was found by Starflight, and given to my adoptive parents." Next, the RainWing spoke. "My name is Majesty. You guys already know what moon-forsaken tribe I'm from. I live in the palace, with my adoptive royal family." I shook my head in disbelief. She already cursed, and I barely knew her! The MudWing cleared her throat, and spoke. "On the less profane note," she drew out the word profane, and shot a look at Majesty. "I am Terra. I am also adopted, by Peril and Clay, and reside in the Sky Kingdom." I cleared my throat as well. "My name is Miami. I live on a cliff island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, with my mother Tsunami, my father Riptide, and my siblings Atlanta, Crash, and Eddie." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)